Eccentriaverse
The Eccentriaverse (also known as Eccentria, the Volkonir Universe, the Bison Universe, and the Volkonir-Bison Shared Universe) is a shared narrative continuity within Dozerfleet Comics that derives its influence primarily from Japanese live action media, such as kaiju and J-horror films and tokusatsu television - in spite putting a Celtic twist on much of it. While going in a more serious tonal direction than the Dromedeverse, with which it shares a lot of its development history, it also proves to be less serious in tone than The Gerosha Chronicles and the Cherinob saga. History Thousands of years ago 16th and 17th centuries 21st century Noteworthy universe locations Tosbarian system * Tosbari * Reegno * Cortascius ** Mighty Cortascia *** Cortascian palace **** Throne room **** Cortascian Mighty Kingdom Dungeon **** Candle of Hope table *** Horzhed Crimazol's pharmacy *** Grinodos' Monastery *** Pool of Healing *** Various other locations ** Gwirdonia *** Gwirdon palace **** Gwirdonian Dungeon ** Other locations * Stamphelli * Mozban * Fodsimak * Yokasha Solar system - Earth North America Asia * Japan ** Tokyo *** Sorisenshi HQ Prominent inhabitants Works set in this world Still-active and soft-shelved projects * Volkonir: The Series * Volkonir: Rise of Semaphry * Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius * The Bison * The Bison Reborn Completed projects * The Blue Face Film Strips (2003) * The Blue Face Film Strips: The Sims 2 Edition (2005) * [[Trailer for Volkonir|Trailer for Volkonir]] (2008) * Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43 (2008) * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers (2017) Major Megaverse crossover projects The Eccentriaverse is surprisingly small, and has a lot of potential for crossovers that has yet to be tapped. That being said, the characters have crossed over into the Dromedeverse a few times. * "Knight and Samurai" is a three-parter, in which Volkonir and Masato are trapped by the Percolation Wave inside of the Dromedeverse pocket dimension Earth-KCHLN-1 by Seirsionnach. They also find themselves back in time, sent to ancient China. Seirsionnach teams up with a local warlord mayor of the city of Yuli with global conquest (and eventual multiversal conquest) on the table, as Seirsionnach claims his Percolation Wave sensitivity gives him even more right to achieve the Gwirdons' ultimate goal than the non-sensitive King Gwirmalesh. The warlord mayor, Zhobin Xioan, bullies his former student Ki Cho into contemplating suicide. However, Ki is spared by Vinny and Masato's intervention. Masato has a hard time as a Japanese man getting the Chinese scholar to trust him; which he considers karma for not trusting Vinny about Editrab earlier. Irritated that Ki isn't dead, Zhobin attacks Ki's home; and he forces the knight and samurai to confront him while Ki contemplates his destiny. The two are overpowered easily, and Ki's fiancee Lan Feng is forced to reveal herself as a Xomified - that acquired plant manipulation abilities similar to Lemon Witch and Cherry Babe's after surviving an unhappy encounter with Xiboruty. Volkonir and Masato originally squabbled over the fate of Tarantrum, who exits on first chance in order to not have to choose a side in the war against Gwirmalesh after learning the truth about why Silnya abandoned him. These events are inspired by Chinese mythology about Zhong Kui, renamed Ki Cho in this story based on the Japanese "Shoki" pronunciation. His fiancee Lan Feng being a chloropoeic fairy via Xomification is a reference to Snow Girl and the Dark Crystal, in which Lan is a substitute for Little Snow. Her demonology was removed, in order to avoid a conflict with the cosmology of Cherinob. However, Cherinob herself doesn't appear in this story, in spite being considered for a role in it. * Volkonir Meets the Power Rangers is a semi-canon crossover exclusive to PDF file download and to Mod The Sims. The events in "Knight and Samurai" allow Vinny and Masato to become friends, although Masato's dark tendencies aren't fully cleared up. Slaisionnach is sent to steal one of Hanom's Perco Domes, which are a crude attempt at replicating Sorisenshi's and at replicating the more-efficient Percolation Wands of Jenny Jane and Jenny Kay. Also, Slaisionnach seizes on the opportunity to avenge his cousin Seirsionnach. His plans backfire, trapping him and Volkonir along with Kayla inside the world of Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers while Jason, Zack, and Trini get trapped in the Eccentriaverse. MODM, with more self-control this time, joins forces with Hanom to set things right. However, this leads to the 2017 film reboot Power Rangers getting involved in the plot. Along for the ride are the Smug Wendy Twitter meme, Stephanie from LazyTown, the Phaemer Village Peacekeepers, and the Emo Rangers. Cameos are made from Milly Bays, Anita Hallot, Gwen Indot, Stan Woudean, Eduard Khil, and Donald Trump dressed up as Jonathan Goldsmith. The justification for this is that Earth-DzF-FAN-PRTVU-1 and Earth-DzF-FAN-PRCU-1 are pocket dimensions of the Dromedeverse where variations of the Power Rangers exist, similar to the official Power Rangers Dimension and PRCU. Earth-DzF-FAN-ERTVU-1 is a pocket dimension of the Dromedeverse where versions of the Emo Rangers happen to exist. * "A Snake and a Rod" is a crossover in Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius in which Maddening Rod finds herself on Cortascius and must help Carlos save the day. * "A Ferret in the Hand" is an episode of Camelorum Adventures crossing over with Volkonir and the Knights of Cortascius, in which Lenny Drae finds himself in the Dromedeverse. However, his mogriffer is damaged by getting too close to Gwen Indot. The inmates and staff at Camelorum Correctional assist him in repairing it, while Vinny and Kayla track down one of Mogabir's monsters that has started wreaking havoc in Dromedary Heights. The Camelry assist the Knights, yet discover that Mogabir's plan also involves sending the Bison to Dromedary Heights. Realizing that their combined forces still wouldn't be able to defeat this beast, they instead find a way to create a portal next to the one Mogabir and Xironooti open up that tricks the Bison into returning to his home dimension. * "Percolation Warriors, Parts 1-5" comprise a mini-series at the end of Camelorum Adventures, occurring right before the episode "Aftermath." In this miniseries, the Knights of Cortascius team up with the Camelry once again to defeat the Triumvirate. However, the Triumvirate's playing dirty with the entire multiverse requires the heroes to access Earth-G7.2.1 and recruit members of the Sodality of Gerosha. They additionally recruit Miriam Flippo from MSS Team Black Rat's remains, along with the Twirlflame Trio. Xira, Col. Flix, Berseh, and Cherinob are recruited as well. * "The Bison's Apocalypse" is a song performed by Dementaria universe residents set to the tune of "Cupid's Chokehold" by Gym Class Heroes, revealing their awareness of the Bison in Eccentria. It is part of the Every Ape and His Brother song collection, found on the album Elefante Elegante Interesante Importante. Canceled and deep-shelved projects With the option for a future renewal, the original draft of Volkonir 2008 was canceled due to difficulties with cast commitments and scheduling. With help from the RJS, a prequel to that became a proto-Eccentriaverse entry dubbed Volkonir Journals: Attempt #43. However, a trailer to that canceled 2008 film was successfully made. Footage has since been archived to Ivan's Vault for the foreseeable future, due to copyright issues with the soundtrack. A prequel series dubbed Volkonir Journals has been considered for the future, but would be created some time after the main Volkonir series. The future of The Bison Dilemma and The Bison Aquafied: Rise of the Eel Thing remain uncertain, but have not yet been canceled. Development Inspiration and revision Design Costumes Production Screen capture Shooting Editing Music References See also Category: Universes